


Here comes the Groom???

by KrazyForKurtbastian



Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: A cat - Freeform, Broadway, I Love You, Kissing, M/M, Making Up, Masturbation, Not Blaine Friendly, Orgasms, Smut, mild arguing, unprotected anal sex, unprotected oral sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyForKurtbastian/pseuds/KrazyForKurtbastian
Summary: Will Kurt walk down the aisle and make Blaine his husband after waking up somewhere unexpected on their wedding day?





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose through the open blinds. Kurt woke slowly, this cloudy head ached as severely as his ass. With his face scrunched tight against the light he licked this cottony tongue across his dry lips. They tasted like a gross combination of stale tequila and cum. He tried to not gag as nausea overwhelmed him. As he became more coherent he realised he was weighed down by a heavy arm resting across his torso. The hand attached was clasped tightly around his stiff morning wood. Unable to move without disturbing his bed partner Kurt fearfully opened one eye. His head spun as he took in his unfamiliar surroundings. This was not his bedroom and it certainly wasn't his fiancé's. Fuck! Where was he? 

Kurt tried to recall the previous night. It had been his bachelor party. He'd been dead against the idea of even having one but Cooper Anderson had insisted he was throwing Blaine one and so in turn Kurt was expected to party it up too. It all seemed kind of ridiculous to Kurt. After all he was hardly a bachelor. He and Blaine had been together on and off for years now. Their single days were long gone. Kurt wasn't much of a drinker either. Throwing up on his germaphobic guidance counsellor's shoes in high school had been a huge deterrent, except last night under Finn's influence, it seemed like maybe he'd had a few too many. It turned out Kurt really liked Tequila.

He turned his throbbing head slowly, attempting to get a glimpse of the strange man beside him. The tattoo "Superman...I love him" on the warm arm around him looked familiar but in his hungover, perhaps even still drunken, state Kurt couldn't quite place it. His eyes trailed up the arm appreciatively, taking in the guy's smooth muscular chest. He tried not to freak out, thinking that the cheating aside his drunk self had good taste. This guy was super hot. Then he strained his neck awkwardly upward to look into his companion's face.

"No," he gasped louder than he intended. "Fuck no!" He jumped away quickly. The hand gripping his junk fell away and green eyes slowly opened to gaze with amusement into his.

"Is that any way to treat the sex God that gave you six orgasms last night princess?" Sebastian Smythe smirked arrogantly, then chuckled softly. "Who knew you had that kind of stamina? Didn't expect you to be such a little hell cat in the sack or I'd have offered to suck your cock long ago."

Kurt looked away mortified. He could tell from the way that his entire body ached that Sebastian was telling the truth. They'd undoubtedly shared something very physical. From the memories that were slowly returning to him, from his drunken haze, he recalled the amorous sex between them being particularly good, mind blowing in fact. Sebastian to his credit had been a particularly skilled and generous lover. He seemed to instinctively know, exactly what Kurt liked better than Kurt himself did and certainly better than Blaine ever had.

Blaine. Kurt cringed as he thought of him. Today was their wedding day and here Kurt was waking in another man's bed having been totally fucked to within an inch of his life. They'd done things together, Kurt had begged for things he never knew he even wanted before, things he'd never done with Blaine or anyone. He'd bottomed for the first time in his life and loved it, been tied to Seb's bed and teasingly spanked and then rimmed until he pleaded for release. It had been incredible, unforgettable but so very very wrong.

"I have to go," Kurt modestly wrapped the sheet around himself as he moved cautiously towards the edge of the bed. He cringed, hissing quietly because every muscle hurt.

"Don't..." Seb began, gently gripping Kurt's wrist. He hesitated averting his eyes, shyly. "Don't go yet."

"I'm getting married today," Kurt whispered quietly, almost shamefully. 

"Yeah, You said that last night," Seb looked... Kurt couldn't quite determine what emotion was shining in his most recent lover's glassy eyes. Could it be disappointment? Regret? Jealousy even? Why would Sebastian care if Kurt got married? Maybe he was still interested in Blaine. If so, why had he brought Kurt home and so enthusiastically devoured him? Perhaps because he was a man whore and slept with anything that moved, Kurt reminded himself judgementally. "Are you going to tell him about us?" 

"No," Kurt shook his head, dropping it back lethargically on the pillow. "That would be a bit stupid don't you think? What am I gonna say to him? Hey sweetie by the way while you were out with your brother last night..."

"...Seb and I fucked each other's brains out," Seb suggested smugly. "He was incredible. Best I've ever had."

Kurt frowned at Sebastian through narrowed eyes.

"I'm only quoting you from last night," Seb smirked confidently, reaching out and tenderly brushing Kurt's hair back from his forehead. "It was amazing Kurt," he confirmed seriously.

"Hmm," Kurt nodded. As much as he wanted to deny it, he couldn't. Sebastian Smythe had rocked his world.

"Are you really going to walk out of here today and down the aisle?" The peculiar look returned to Seb's face from before. "After we..."

Kurt hesitated. He shrugged then moved to get up again.

Seb reached for Kurt. "Don't marry him," he pleaded quietly. "Stay."

"What?" Kurt looked shocked, confused. "Why would I do that?"

"You don't love him," Seb stated bluntly looking directly into Kurt's blood shot eyes.

"I do," Kurt protested weakly. 

Seb eyed him sceptically. "Then why are you in my bed? Naked? Looking totally fucked out?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to respond. "Was it you?" He asked defensively.

"Was what me?" Seb was unclear what Kurt was talking about. "Last night? That was definitely me."

"No," Kurt shook his head. "When Blaine cheated on me back in high school. Was it you?"

"Blaine cheated on you?" Sebastian looked genuinely surprised. "Was that before or after his ridiculous proposal at Dalton? I had no idea."

"Before," Kurt muttered with a sigh. 

"And you still agreed to marry him?" Seb sounded incredulous. "Kurt that's crazy. You deserve so much better than that."

"Do I?" Kurt sounded doubtful. "Considering I've done the exact same thing to him on the eve of our wedding?"

"Who has their bachelor party the night before their wedding?" Seb scoffed, tactfully avoiding Kurt's question. "Whose genius idea was that?"

"Cooper's," Kurt rolled his eyes. "He insisted he needed to throw Blaine a bachelor party but he couldn't get in from LA until yesterday. He's been filming another Free Credit Rating commercial."

"He's still does those?" Seb grinned. "I thought he'd have moved on from commercials by now. He's hot. He should be doing real acting, TV and movies."

"He is hot," Kurt agreed. "Best looking guy in North America if you ask me."

"Ehh, maybe second best," Seb scrunched his nose.

"Let me guess," Kurt grinned. "You're the first."

"No," Seb shook his head, looking with sincerity at Kurt. "You are. You're beautiful Kurt."

"I don't think anyone has ever called me beautiful before," Kurt averted his eyes, blushing a little.

Seb cupped Kurt's chin, raised his face a little until their eyes met again. "You are beautiful Kurt Hummel," he repeated, brushing his lips softly against Kurt's. 

Kurt didn't pull away. He knew he should but that simple soft contact was electric. He found himself helplessly responding, burying his hands in the back of Seb's short hair and deepening the kiss.

Seb moaned as his tongue licked into Kurt's mouth and his cock swelled. He could still taste himself on Kurt's pretty lips. It was erotic and a little nasty and he loved it. Last night with Kurt had been as phenomenal as he'd always imagined it would be. He wanted to tell Kurt, but probably never would, that he'd thought of him often while alone and stroking his hard cock in his hand. Kurt with those gorgeous glasz eyes and stunning cock sucking lips. Being inside him last night had been beyond anything even Seb's filthy mind could conjure up. It had been unbelievable and Seb didn't want to give it up yet.

"Ride me again," Seb uttered breathlessly between kisses, gripping Kurt's bare ass cheeks and pulling Kurt tight against him. Kurt whimpered as they rutted gently, hard cock dragging deliciously against hard cock. It felt heavenly. 

"I shouldn't," Kurt panted, sucking Seb's bottom lip between his teeth and nipping gently.

A muffled "fuck," escaped Seb as he rolled Kurt on top of him. "Please Kurt? Please?" he whined.

"Is Sebastian Smythe begging?" Kurt pinched, then twisted Seb's right nipple, looking down at him with lustful amusement as he straddled him. "Don't stop. It's hot. You're hot."

Seb winced from the pleasurable pain, involuntarily bucking his hips up off the mattress. "Shut up," he sneered, tugging Kurt by the hair and pulling him down to kiss him some more.

Kurt grinded his trapped erection against Seb's ab's as they made out frantically, groaning into each other's mouths as their tongues entwined.

"Condom?" Kurt requested desperately. He knew this wasn't right, especially today, on the day he was supposed to marry Blaine but if was going to be completely honest with himself he'd had his doubts about their marriage for a long while now and Sebastian was right here, beneath him so eager, so big and hard and so sexy. Kurt had already betrayed Blaine hadn't he? The damage was already done. Just once more wasn't going to make any difference, provided they could stop at just once. Kurt doubted that. 

"We ran out after round 3," Seb rose an eyebrow. "You said..."

"I remember what I said," Kurt blushed a little as he recalled urging Seb to take him bare. He'd been drunk then though. They both had. "You're clean right?"

Seb frowned and nodded. "Kinda losing my wood here."

"If you don't want to..." Kurt looked a little offended.

"Babe, I want to," Seb assured him. He gripped Kurt's cock in a tight fist and tugged him roughly a few times. 

That was all the encouragement Kurt needed. He slid further down Seb's body, gripping his lover's engorged dick before lifting himself up and impaling himself ever so slowly on it, aided only by the remnants of last night's lubricant and the remaining traces of Sebastian's previous releases.

"Fuck," Kurt gasped, his face contorting as he clenched around Seb's entire length. "You're huge. Ugh!"

"And you're so fucking tight. Feels incredible. Move babe," Sebastian groaned, gripping Kurt's hips to encourage him.

"Easy," Kurt grumbled, softly rocking his hips. He felt so stretched, so full, sitting on Seb's thick 9 inches and with his inexperience the feeling overwhelmed him. 

"You okay?" Seb checked with concern. He was loving this but not if Kurt wasn't. His favourite part of sex had always been watching his partner fall apart on the end of his cock. It was a point of pride for him. 

"It's a lot," Kurt nodded, beginning to move a little faster as his body adjusted. "I just haven't... before last night."

"Oh," Seb raised a proud eyebrow. Though he'd never be able to understand why Blaine wouldn't want to be inside Kurt, he kinda liked the idea of doing something with Kurt that was just theirs. It made this special. Seb knew this was just a one off and he wanted it to be special because Kurt was special. Kurt was so special to him. "Do you like it? Feels so good."

"Love it," Kurt groaned, his head spinning again as he quickly gained momentum. Seb watched in awe as Kurt bobbed up and down frantically on his balls, his significant manhood bouncing with him. It was the hottest thing Seb had ever seen and combined with the tight heat clenched around him he was already painfully close to climax. He tried to distract himself, to think of the unsexiest things he could, his grandmother, algebra, losing a lacrosse game but nothing worked. Kurt was just too attractive, he felt too good. Seb was lost. With the long, loud roar of Kurt's name he way too quickly pulsed his release into the stunning beauty atop him.

"Holy Fuck! I love you," he panted appreciatively, as he rolled Kurt over onto his back, his softening erection slipping from Kurt's hole.

"You what?" Kurt looked up at Seb wide eyed just before Seb's lips found his. Seb didn't reply. He kissed along Kurt's jaw then down his neck. He nibbled down his collar bone, teased one nipple and then the other as Kurt writhed helplessly beneath him. "Suck me?" He requested eagerly as Seb's lips then his hands ventured lower down his body.

"Yes," Seb agreed, teasing Kurt's belly button with his tongue. He continued downward, sucking the tip of Kurt's cock between his lips. He licked eagerly at Kurt's slit, keenly lapping up the salty pooling precum. "You taste heaven sent," Seb complimented Kurt before taking him deeper into his mouth. Fondling Kurt's balls, Sebastian sucked and licked at Kurt's length, bobbing his head rapidly, taking Kurt deep then pulling off almost completely, over and over. His mouth was hot and wet and his technique so incredibly good. He soon had Kurt quivering in pleasure, as his orgasm coated Seb's tongue and throat. Seb swallowed without hesitation, not only licking Kurt's cock thoroughly clean but also moving lower to lap up his own cum from Kurt's hole. He softly kissed Kurt's left ball before moving quickly up his body in search of real kisses.

Kurt met Seb's lips with haste, moaning as he tasted their combined fluids on his lover's tongue. "We taste good together," Seb mumbled, nuzzling Kurt's nose affectionately with his own. "We are so good together."

"Seb?" Kurt shook his head, clinging to Sebastian in their after glow. 

"You can't tell me we don't have chemistry," Seb challenged Kurt to argue. "That was phenomenal. Can I ask you something though?"

"Go ahead," Kurt nodded. "It's a bit late now for inhibitions."

"Why are you marrying a guy that won't even fuck you? If you were mine...fuck the things I'd want to do to you. Last night was just a teaser."

"If I was yours?" Kurt stroked Seb's face. "I might just let you do all those things."

"Tease," Seb taunted, his eyes sparkling with humour.

Kurt grinned, pecking Seb's cheek. "You said something earlier, I guess it was in the heat of the moment but did you mean it?"

Seb got up, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked down at his carpeted floor, his head resting in his hands, as he contemplated his response. He could feign ignorance, pretending he had no idea what Kurt was talking about or he could finally come clean and admit to Kurt Hummel that he'd been secretly in love with him since their first hand shake in the Lima Bean, just waiting for his opportunity to act. Last night at that club in Columbus had been his chance and he'd grasped it eagerly with both hands. It had been a miraculous night but it wasn't enough. Unless they could every night it never would be. "Would it make a difference?" Sebastian's eventual response sounded cynical. "You're getting married today, remember?"

"What if I don't want to?" Kurt reached out stroking Seb's back. 

Seb stood. He turned looking at Kurt. Kurt gazed back, his eyes wandering appreciatively up Sebastian's body before meeting his eyes. "I need a drink," Seb licked his dry lips. "Would you like some OJ?"

"Please," Kurt nodded, pulling the sheet up over himself as he sat up in bed, eyeing Seb's bare ass as he confidently strutted from the room.

Seb returned quickly with a large glass of juice and climbed back into bed beside Kurt as Kurt drank it. "My parent's have a lake house up north," he informed Kurt quietly. "If you need to get away I can take you there."

Kurt thought for a moment, placing his empty glass down on Seb's uncluttered bedside table. He looked into Seb's eyes. "Did you mean it?" He pushed.

"I did," Seb shyly broke eye contact. "I've loved you forever Kurt."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, scanning the room with his eyes in search of his clothes. "When do we leave hot shot?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year on... Kurt has his dream job on Broadway but the long hours are putting a strain on his relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for supporting this story. 
> 
> Warning for smut. Masturbation and oral.  
> Also a mild argument but mostly fluffy stuff.

Kurt was tired. It had been a long and frustratingly unproductive day. His leading lady had seemed incapable of being able to string two words together and so rehearsals had run ridiculously late. Kurt checked his phone as he rushed from the theatre. He had three missed calls from his boyfriend and no wonder, he was already 40 minutes late for their dinner date. 

He dialled Sebastian's number back as he hailed a cab, climbing in and giving his cabbie the name of the restaurant they'd chosen as Seb took with call. "I'm on my way honey," Kurt reassured his partner. "I'm so sorry. Daphne was freaking awful today. I honestly wish they'd recast her. I've worked with understudies that were way more competent."

"Don't worry about it," Sebastian sounded surly and exasperated. "I'm already on my way home. I'm not one of your adoring public Kurt. I'm only willing to sit around waiting for you for so long."

"Okay," Kurt could understand Seb's annoyance. This wasn't the first time he'd been late for one of their dates. "Can I meet you at your place then? We can order in, watch something on Netflix, snuggle."

"Ehh," Sebastian huffed. "Not tonight. I think I'm going to just go home and crash. It's been a long week. I'll call you in the morning."

"Seb?" Kurt sounded horribly disappointed. He'd been so looking forward to seeing Sebastian. Since rehearsals had started on his new Broadway show they'd barely seen each other. Tonight was suppose to be a night for them to reconnect. Dinner, a few drinks then back to Seb's for some loving but now Kurt or rather his co-star Daphne had messed everything up. "I'm really sorry Sebby. I love you."

"Sure you do," Seb scoffed. "I'm gonna go. Good night Kurt." He ended the call without even waiting for Kurt's reply. Kurt stared down at his phone screen dejected and sighed. "Change of plans," he told his cabbie, sadly giving him his home address in the East Village. He wasn't sure what to do about Seb. There were only so many sorry bouquets of flowers, sorry chocolates and sorry teddy bears one boyfriend could send. He didn't want to be sorry all the time. He wanted to be with Sebastian. He wanted to hold him, to be held in his loving embrace, to get lost in the sweet green of his eyes and the warm tenderness of his kisses. He missed him. This was insane.

Kurt exited the cab outside his building, paid the driver and headed inside. He took the stairs two floors up to his apartment and let himself in. He tossed his keys into the dish by the door and kicked off his shoes, collapsing onto his sofa with a heavy sigh. "Hey little buddy," he half smiled, leaning down to pat his tabby cat as she brushed against his legs. "I hope your day was better than mine."

The cat meowed softly, seemingly in sympathy, before leaping up onto the sofa and nestling itself in Kurt's lap. Kurt patted her affectionately, scratching behind her ear before reaching over her for his remote control off the timber coffee table. He turned on his television and tried unsuccessfully to relax. Channel surfing alone really wasn't how he wanted to spend his Friday evening. It seemed kinda lonely and pathetic. It was what it was though. His boyfriend was pissed at him with good reason. What could he do? 

"Guess I should find us some dinner," he mumbled to the cat as he dragged himself with a weary groan from the sofa. He made his way across the room to his kitchen, sighing with disdain as he opened his fridge and viewed its contents, half a bottle of Chardonnay, some butter, and an almost empty jar of olives. He needed to shop, maybe in the morning. He took the wine from the shelf, trying to remember when he and Seb had opened it. He removed the lid and gave it a sniff. It wasn't great but in his current mood it would do. He took a long swig straight from the bottle, before retrieving a can of cat food from the cupboard and feeding Felix. 

"What are we gonna do about Sebby?" Kurt asked his cat rhetorically as she ate, then taking the wine and heading for his bedroom. He wanted to call his man, to apologise again but he'd learned by now that Seb was best left alone when he was pissed off. They'd just get into a real argument and Kurt didn't want that. He wanted... right now as he began to change out of his shirt... he wanted Seb. Seb deep inside him, his weight pushing Kurt into his mattress as their lips met and he pounded his hefty length into Kurt fast and hard. Kurt's own cock chubbed a little just at the thought. He groaned as he gave himself a firm squeeze.

It had been just over a year now since the first time he'd woken up in Seb's bed, on the day he'd been suppose to marry Blaine. He thanked the big spaghetti monster in the sky every day that he'd chosen not to go through with that travesty. He'd have been miserable and probably divorced by now. He and Blaine Anderson just weren't meant to be. 

The few weeks following that day had been so bizarre. He and Seb had fled up north to Seb's family's lake house, with Kurt's phone frantically ringing until in irritation Seb had text Cooper setting things straight and then tossed the device out onto the highway with one of his signature smirks.

Kurt had never felt freer or more alive than in that moment. The top down on Seb's convertible, music blaring, the wind gushing through his hair. He felt like he hadn't a care in the world. He laughed and squealed in delight and Seb had laughed along with him. They'd spent that time together getting to know one another. Hiking and chatting during the day and fucking each other into oblivion every night. It had been kinda amazing for both of them and very therapeutic for Kurt but infortunately couldn't last forever.

Blaine of course had been furious upon Kurt's return to New York. Humiliated by Kurt's jilting he'd been particularly hostile when Kurt had gone to retrieve his belongings from their shared home. Kurt tried to not care, He had Sebastian now, but Blaine's harsh words did sting. It took some time for Kurt to completely let them and Blaine go and to finally give his whole heart to Sebastian but once he did it had been so worth it. 

Sebastian made Kurt truly happy. He was doting and kind with a quirky, sarcastic sense of humour. He adored Kurt and it was clear to anyone who ever spent time with the couple that the feeling was mutual. Kurt was clearly just as besotted with his smirky, green eyed lover. For the past year they'd been totally inseparable right up until Kurt had got his new role on Broadway. This job was demanding, the hours were long and he was painfully aware that their relationship had started to decline as a consequence. This was his dream though. The career he'd spent all his formative years preparing for. He needed Seb to understand. He loved him. He didn't want to lose him. 

Kurt had to admit he never expected to ever be in a relationship with Sebastian Smythe. It was not something he could ever have planned or even ever had hoped for. It was just kinda something that happened. It worked. They just got along so well with Blaine no longer between them. The sex still remained as phenomenal as their first night had been. They no longer did it 6 times in a row but it was still very constant. They never seemed to be able to get enough of each other. Except tonight. 

Kurt took another long gulp from the wine bottle searching his dresser for one of Seb's t-shirts. They didn't live together yet but there were regular sleepovers and they both kept clothes and other bits and pieces at each other's apartments. Kurt figured if he couldn't have Seb tonight at least he could wrap himself in his clothes, in his scent, so just maybe he'd miss him a tiny bit less.

He looked around the room, dull and empty, even Felix had abandoned him choosing to stay in the other room to eat then lick herself. Kurt wished he had Seb here to lick him. He was horny as fuck and the things Sebastian could do with his tongue defied all reason. Kurt considered texting Seb, maybe a tasteful dick pic would bring him around or maybe that would back fire and Seb would think Kurt only wanted to see him for sex. Sure Kurt wanted the sex, of course he did, but he wanted Seb too, his sarcasm, his laugh, his sexy smirk. Kurt honestly treasured him. He'd never been more in love. He hated his job for keeping them apart. 

Another good mouthful of wine and Kurt slipped on Seb's tshirt, let his pants and underwear drop to the floor before beginning to touch himself, just barely at first, his strokes slow and his grip loose. He flipped open a bottle of lube, from his top side table drawer and spurted some onto his open palm, using it sparingly to ease the glide. He uttered Seb's name lustfully as he laid down on his bed. He released the grip on his cock and fondled his balls before adding more lube and reaching back to tease his hole a little. He pushed one finger in, just the tip at first, moaning before probing deeper in search of his secret spot...and there is was. He gasped, his hips bucking off the mattress as pleasure surged through his aroused body. 

He ignored the noises outside his door, no doubt Felix was up to no good out there and began to finger himself in earnest, soon adding a second finger and scissoring them a little, savouring the burn. He gave his cock a few rough tugs, cursing himself for leaving all his sex toys at Seb's and also for upsetting Seb. He could really use his 9 inches about now. He groaned Seb's name again as he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching.

He startled as he heard a familiar voice by the doorway. "I should let myself in more often," His shoes were off and Sebastian was already removing his clothes. "Fuck you're stunning," he eyed Kurt hungrily as he approached the bed. "Marry me?"

"What?" Kurt withdrew his fingers with a blush, unsure if he'd heard right. "You're proposing to me like this? You can't be serious."

"You're wearing my shirt and holding your gorgeous hard cock in your hand," Seb growled, helping himself to a swig from the open wine bottle. "You've never looked sexier Baby. I wanna lock this shit down. I know this isn't a big multiple show choir Dalton song and dance but its sincere. I love you Kurt Hummel. I'm serious, please Babe, You've gotta marry me." 

"I don't need a big Dalton song and dance," Kurt teared up a little as he reached for Seb. "You know I hated that shit. All I need Sebby is you."

"Is that a yes then?" Seb checked sceptically as he joined Kurt on the bed, their eyes meeting heatedly.

"Of course it's a yes," Kurt nodded, pulling Seb tight against him. "Yes, yes, yes! Of course I want to marry you Sebastian Smythe."

Sebastian smiled, a genuine, sincere wide smile that sent Kurt's heart a flutter before claiming Kurt's lips in a hot, languid kiss. His hands began to wander, fingers exploring beloved, familiar skin, igniting a fire in Kurt's every cell that lead straight to his cock. He begged, pleaded, writhing desperately beneath his fiancé. Fiancé. How he loved the sound of that and without warning, without his cock even being touched, having already been well on his way before Seb's welcome interruption, Kurt came as quickly as a horny teenager, smothering Seb's tshirt in his thick, creamy release.

"Hot damn," Sebastian gasped lustfully watching his lover's face contort in pleasure. "You're so fucking beautiful."

"Sh..Shut up," Kurt stammered, throwing his head back and blushing as he tried to catch his breath. 

"Shut up?" Seb chuckled, stroking himself amorously. "Smart mouth you've got there after standing me up for dinner. I can think of a better use for it." Seb kneeled over Kurt, gripped his sweat soaked hair roughly and directed his face forcefully toward his heavily engorged dick. "Suck," he demanded firmly.

Kurt obliged without question. He loved when Seb released his dominant side. His tongue darted out licking the oozing precum from Seb's tip. He moaned softly at the familiar bitter taste before gripping Seb's ass, one cheek in each hand and forcing him forward. Seb groaned as his cock sunk deep into Kurt's hot wet mouth, Kurt holding him in so his tip hit the back of Kurt's throat. Incredible sensations flowed through Seb as Kurt hummed teasingly and swallowed around him. Because of Seb's significant length it had taken Kurt months of practise with Seb to master this skill but now that he had, it was Seb's favourite thing in the entire world aside from bottoming out in Kurt's ass. This always made him cum lightning fast and Kurt proudly knew it. 

Kurt fondled Seb's balls, tugging them gently and rolling them in his palm as he bobbed his head. Breathing through his nose when he could he rutted Seb's cock head against the back of his throat. Having a weak gag reflex helped a lot. Seb fell apart quickly, rocking his hips gently at first then more erratically. "I'm gonna...fuck, oh fuuuuuck!" Seb whined as he shot his load in hard, rapid spurts down Kurt's eager throat. Without much choice Kurt swallowed it down, licking his lips and grinning as he released his tight grip on Seb's ass and let him pull out.

"I fucking love you," Seb leaned down and kissed his new fiancé gratefully. "Sorry I was such a bitch earlier tonight," he apologised. "I know you're working hard to make a better life for us but I feel like I never see you any more."

"I miss you too," Kurt locked eyes with Seb so he could see the truth there. "So umm...Are we really engaged?"

"We are," Seb insisted, affectionately resting his forehead against Kurt's and gently brushing their noses together.

"Move in with me," Kurt suggested spontaneously. "At least then no matter how many hours I'm forced to work we'll see each other every day, we'll get to fall asleep in each other's arms every night. We've been together over a year now Seb. I think it's time."

"I'm not moving into this shit hole, three room apartment," Sebastian scrunched his nose looking around the room judgementally. It was true, Kurt's apartment was small and technically with an open plan kitchen/living room, one bedroom and a bathroom was only three rooms. Still it was home to Kurt. It was cozy and affordable. It suited him and Felix.

"Rude!" Kurt defended his place with a gentle frown. "I like it here."

"Sorry," Seb fake grimaced, not looking at all apologetic. "You know my place is heaps nicer. It's bigger, closer to the theatre. Why don't you move in with me?"

"I don't know if I still want to live with you now," Kurt teased, pretending to still be offended. "What's in it for me?"

"Exclusive access to this?" Seb smirked wrapping his hand around his limp cock and waving it at Kurt.

Kurt tried to keep a straight face, even tried to feign a frown. "Don't I already have exclusive access to that? No one else better be touching it."

"So you'd frown upon me letting our cute barista blow me in exchange for your non-fat mochas?" Seb joked.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Lisa doesn't even like you. I'm pretty sure she has a girlfriend."

"Move in with me?" Seb pleaded quietly, knowing he'd been out sassed.

"Can Felix come too?" Kurt checked, now grinning from ear to ear. 

"I guess," Seb rolled his eyes playfully. He secretly loved Felix as much as Kurt did though he'd never admit it. Together they had rescued her about 8 months prior from a trash can outside their local movie theatre. They were walking home from a date when they'd heard the tiny, starving kitten mewling pitifully. Kurt had fallen in love with her at first sight and after a late night trip to a 24 hour veterinary clinic, with Seb's full support he'd decided to keep her. Both men spoiled her rotten.

"I'd have to give notice," Kurt sat up slipping Seb's soiled tshirt off over his head. "But I'm in. Let's do it. Let's live together."

"And get married?" Seb beamed, pulling Kurt back into his arms.

"Yes," Kurt agreed, nestling against Seb's side and pulling the covers up over them both. "I love you Sebastian Smythe."

"I love you too," Seb placed a soft kiss into his new fiancé's hair. "I can't wait to be your husband Kurt Hummel."


End file.
